


Shin - Kuchiyose no Jutsu!「神・口寄せの術！」

by GreenTea4062



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Romance, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTea4062/pseuds/GreenTea4062
Summary: You don't mess around with Summoning Jutsu. Unless you are a fourteen-year-old Uchiha Madara, that is.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Shin - Kuchiyose no Jutsu!「神・口寄せの術！」

Although the creature was still covered with the smokes that resulted from the jutsu, he could examine it before the smokes all dispersed.

Eyes narrowing into concentration, he observed. What he saw first was its hair, flowing vibrant red hair and that equally bright attire that the creature wore. 

He waited still, as once the smokes cleares up, he could see the creature in its entirety. He was soon startled; there was a sound of coughing coming from the creature. But it didn't stop there. 

"What the hell, 'ttebayo?"

The creature spoke human language. 

That wasn't odd. But then the smokes cleared up. 

Madara blanched. 

"A human," he whispered. "It's a human girl." 

With the realization dawning quickly, he then moved to restrain the girl. 


End file.
